


Run Me Like A Blade

by he_wants_to_write



Series: Destiel Smut Collection [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester BDSM, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Destiel Smut Brigade, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gay Sex, Homoeroticism, Knife Kink, Knife Play, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, One Shot, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Tied-Up Dean Winchester, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/he_wants_to_write/pseuds/he_wants_to_write
Summary: In which Castiel takes notice of Dean's secret kink.





	Run Me Like A Blade

Castiel usually wasn’t good at reading past human’s body language or hints. He was a socially awkward angel who only learned how it was to communicate without words once he became human himself. 

It was more than listening to feelings; it was about watching how humans expressed themselves, and that’s why it took Castiel a while to learn to use verbal filters and such. He had misinterpreted signs and clues when socializing in numerous occasions. However, this time, he was almost sure of the signs he was taking acknowledge of.  
Of course, it wasn’t intentional, voluntary hints that were let out. Dean was extremely good at hiding his emotions, which made the angel even more hesitant about coming to a conclusion.

But it was the way Dean’s greens orbs were taken over by dark, overblown pupils every time he’d slice his hands to perform a summoning or a ritual. It was the way the corners of his mouth twitched when he cleaned his knives. It was how his fingernails dug themselves into his palms when, in the early “angel of the lord” and “soldier” times, Castiel would threaten the hunter with a blade. 

Of course, it could’ve been fear. But Cas lived with the older Winchester long enough to know that Dean didn’t express fear like that; if he ever.  
No, it was the same dilated pupils of when they used to just stare at one another, back when they were both too scared to assume their feelings. Now time has passed, and when the hunter handles a blade, his voice gets deeper just like it gets when they’re in bed.

Considering the different things they have tried in the bedroom, this wouldn’t be that much exquisite, Castiel thought. 

So in a not so particular night, Cas places his angel blade underneath the pillow.

~ 

“Cas, you gonna spend the whole night staring at that?” Dean spoke, closing his – their – bedroom door behind him.

Castiel gulped, maintaining his eyes fixed in the small TV screen. He sweated coldly as the hunter sat on the edge of their bed, still waiting for his lover’s answer. “Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Are you okay?”

The angel swallowed again, the lump on his throat feeling thicker by the second. His hands trembled as he turned off the TV, standing from his chair and turning towards Dean.  
“I’m,” Cas started, stumbling upon his words for a second, “I’m fine.”

Dean smirked. The hunter stuck out a hand in the direction of Cas, which he took without hesitation. Dean pulled his lover close, tongue between his teeth. 

“C’mon. I wanna kiss you.” 

Castiel couldn’t keep a smile from forming on his face. He let the hunter guide him; his rough, yet gentle palms molding into the angel’s jaw, making the distance between their lips smaller by the millisecond. Cas melted into the kiss, suddenly not feeling nervous anymore. He felt safe as he took in Dean’s scent of leather and soap, his dark blond hair damp from the shower. 

He kneeled between Dean’s legs, fingers gripping his lover’s thighs, pressing against the hunter’s thin layer of underwear; he felt blessed for having him just like this. Dean moved his fingers towards Cas’ neck, then the back of his head, tugging at the roots of hair that laid there. That elicits a small whimper and a shiver from the angel. 

“You’ll be the death of me, Cas.” He smiled.

Castiel took noticed of Dean’s lustful eyes before him, pink lips parted as and freckles painted across his cheeks and nose. His hands moved up to caress the hunter’s hips. “I want to try something.” He whispered before he could contain his words. 

The Winchester smirked, eyebrows twitching in what seemed to be a mixture of curiosity and excitement. “What is it?”

Then Castiel pecked his lover’s lips before standing up, enjoying the way Dean’s green eyes followed his, looking up in a submissive manner. He turned, tugged at the pockets of his trench coat, removing the ropes he had found earlier in the dungeon. They were composed of a smooth, black fiber. He wondered how good it would look contrasting against Dean’s tanned skin tone.

Castiel held the ropes tightly inside his fist, turning again, allowing Dean to see what was he holding onto. The hunter’s eyes sparked with interest. “Oh,”

“Is this okay?” 

“Hm,” Dean hummed, taking his lips between his teeth for a second. “More than okay.”

“Good.” Castiel wanted to smile, but maintained his features in a serious, dominant expression. Dean gulped. “Because this is just the first surprise of the night.” 

Dean’s throat twitched, his eyes glassy staring at his lover, mentally pleading to be used the way he liked. “What did I do to deserve this?” 

Castiel stepped forward, placing a firm hand against Dean’s hair, pulling his face up. “Now, you speak only when I allow it, understand?” 

The hunter smirked, feeling himself getting harder in his underwear. He simply loved that side of Castiel; it was so different from the usually awkward, confused and kind angel. The adrenaline of knowing that he was also the only one to get a taste of dominant Castiel made his cock ache inside his boxers.

Dean then nodded. Castiel’s jaw clenched, holding back a groan at the sight of the man under his control. “Shirt off.” He demanded. Dean obliged almost immediately, throwing the piece of clothing somewhere behind him. 

The angel could hear both his and Dean’s hearts thumping in their chests. “Good. Hands behind your back.” 

The hunter obliged again, not taking his now dark eyes from his dom. The dimmed, yellow lights from the room made it so Castiel’s features became even more sharp and defined. Dean felt the urge to kiss him all over. 

In a shift move, Cas kneeled, moved his hands behind Dean and skillfully tied the hunter’s wrists together. He was too good at this; the knot bounded his hands also, making it so the skin suffered only a minor burn, which made Dean’s breath fail a little. 

In thousands of years of existence, Castiel didn’t think anything he had witnessed or seen had been more beautiful than the sight of Dean bounded before him, breathing fast and short, eyes pleading and cock twitching under a wet spot on his boxers. 

He removed his trench coat while Dean watched with hunger. “Look at you.” His voice dropped an octave, sounding much deeper than it usually did. He knew that tone of voice hit far within Dean’s core. “I barely touched you and you’re a mess already.”

He proceeded to undo each button slowly, feeling his skin burn under the hunter’s intense glare. He moved closer as he tugged off his shirt, leaving only his pants on. He approached until he was inches away from Dean’s ear. 

“I can see right through you.” He whispered, then chuckled, watching Dean’s freckled skin shiver. “I know what you like. Every single thing that’ll make you lose it.” 

Castiel placed a kiss just there, under his ear, feeling his submissive tremble. He moved his lips lower until it reached his collarbones, biting the skin there, taking Dean’s small moan in as if it was pure grace. “Stay still.” He commanded and got up again, pacing around the bed and reaching under the pillow.

The angel blade was there, just where he had left it. He wondered if Dean had noticed it.

Cas turned towards his lover; watching his back muscles tensing and relaxing, his hands behind his back and the color of the rope pairing up with Dean’s skin look as good as he had imagined it. Dean didn’t peak and kept waiting, head hanging low and impatient. 

Cas decided to start his move right there, behind him, where he couldn’t see or figure out what he could be doing yet. The angel placed a knee in the bed for support and lifted his long blade, placing the cold tip at the very top of Dean’s spine, and running it down without adding any pressure.

The reaction was almost instant; Dean couldn’t hold back a whimper as his back straighten and goosebumps traveled down his entire torso. 

“You know what this is, Dean?” Cas asked, his voice so rough he could feel it scratching his vocal cords. “You can answer me now.”

Dean spoke as if he was holding his breath all this time. “It’s, it’s a knife?” He muttered, voice broken from arousal. Castiel chuckled and brought the blade up again, hands firm and careful not to cause any tears on his lover’s skin.

“It’s my blade.” The angel dragged the weapon lightly against his skin again, this time going from shoulder to shoulder, drawing straight patterns. “How do you feel about it?” 

Dean’s hands were now fists inside the ropes. “I like it.” He whispers, a groan following as Castiel attempts an added pressure. It’s not enough to cut, but it’s enough to feel a scratch. He doesn’t use the sharp side of the blade. 

“Of course you do.” He kisses behind Dean’s neck and moves to face him again, meeting his watery eyes. “You’re desperate for it, aren’t you?”

Dean wanted to scream; to yell at Cas to stop teasing and touch him or else he’ll explode. However, he wants to be good; the righteous man, he obliges like a soldier until he is a complete mess under the angel’s power. So he twitches in hopes that Cas will at least graze that knife on his skin again.

“Yes Cas, please,”

“You don’t get to make demands.” The tip of the blade is place just under his chin, painted with stubble and hot sweat. He swallows and feels his core tighten with lust and desperation; he needs to be touched. Or scratched. Anything.

As if Castiel is reading his mind, his wish is granted; the knife runs down from his chin to his throat, the thrill and the danger making him whimper. Cas watches him intensely, now containing an erection of his own. He continues to move the blade until it reaches his sternum. 

“I love seeing you like this,” Castiel drags the blade side to side now, small red lines dancing across his submissive’s chest as he pants. “Love watching you lose it.”

Dean can’t help but beg. “Please.” He feels like tearing the rope off. 

“Love watching you disobey me.” He drops the knife dangerously close to Dean’s most neglected and aching spot; his cock twitches under the blade, his stare locked inside Castiel’s blue eyes. “But I’m not touching you. You are going to come on my cock alone.”

Dean whimpers and breathes heavily, getting caught out of guard as Castiel’s rough hands are gripping his hips and waist, spinning him around and positioning him on his stomach, face down onto the mattress as he struggles against the rope.

“Now tell me Dean,” Castiel ran the blade on the base of Dean’s spine, dragging it over the swell of his covered ass. “What do you want?”

“Fuck me.” Dean says without a doubt in his mind. The pressure of his cock against the bed isn’t enough and it melts his mind into desperation and want. “Please, Cas, I need,”

“I know.” Castiel interrupts his fingers foundling with his belt as he removes all the rest of his clothes at once. He will never admit it, but he is just as desperate as Dean is. 

Watching his hunter fall apart like this always drove his mind to another dimension, as if the world around them didn’t exist, and the planet ceased to spin as their skin met. Castiel stroked his own cock a few times, sighting in relief while his other hand continued to work the knife along Dean’s skin. That blade got to meet Dean’s inner thighs, back of the knees and his arms. Dean was now moaning loudly with every stroke. 

Castiel’s fingers tugged at the edge of his boxers, lifting the hunter’s bounded wrists and holding them in place as he pulled his underwear down. Dean moaned as the angel’s digits soon found his waiting entrance, massaging him there as he applied the lube he had also kept close to the blade.

“Oh God, Cas,”

“So beautiful, Dean,”

One finger turned into two, that turned into three. Dean bit his lip in an attempt to hold back his moans, but failed. Castiel continued to move inside his lover, watching Dean squirm under his control. He bent his finger, knowing exactly which spot to hit, and he was successful. 

“Oh, fuck, yes!” Dean breathed, uncontrollably and shamelessly whimpering by now. “Want you.” 

“Beg.” Cas commanded.

“I’ve been begging since the start, please Cas, please, I need you now.”

And Castiel didn’t need to be told again. He lined himself with Dean’s entrance, feeling each inch of his cock receive the overwhelmingly warm and tight embrace of his lover’s body. They moaned in unison as Cas kept pressing in, knowing that Dean loved the burn and didn’t want him to stop by now.

Once all in, he bottomed out, waiting a few second until Dean was relaxed and almost begging again. He pulled all the way out and pushed back in, enjoying the noises the hunter was making. He groaned as he watched his lover’s back and arm muscles tensing, as a reaction to taking his cock. 

He picked the blade again and placed it under Dean’s bounded wrists, pulling at the rope until it ripped apart. The angel kept thrusting as the hunter’s arms relaxed at the regain of movement. “You feel so good, oh Dean,”

The angel angled his hips, knowing he wouldn’t last much longer. 

“Yes! Right there Cas,” Dean moaned, using his hands to grip the sheets. Castiel laced his fingers with Dean’s, on the both sides of his head, the blade still wrapped around his palm. 

“You love the thrill, don’t you?” Castiel spoke, voice ragged against the Winchester’s ear. He continued to thrust deep within his lover, hitting the same spot repeatedly. Dean was sure he had tears in his eyes from how good it felt. “You love the danger, the adrenaline, or maybe you’re just so submissive that being under a weapon doesn’t even scare you. Such a good, obedient, kinky bitch.”

“Fuck, Cas!” The hunter groaned, feeling the cold base of the blade pressed against his hand where Cas held it.

The weight of the angel on top of him, his aching cock pressed against the mattress, his prostate being nailed every time and the several small stings and burns that the blade had caused upon his skin; it was all too much for him to bare. 

“I’m close-“ The green eyed hunter panted, feeling Castiel grasp tighter and thrust harder. 

The hunter then came with a shout of Cas’ name, followed by moans that the angel swallowed as he kissed Dean through his own orgasm. He let go inside of his lover, bodies shaking and trembling as they came down from their highs together, almost in sync.

Castiel laid beside him, both heavy breathing, as he took Dean to rest his head in his chest. He kissed the hunter’s hair; “Wow,” Dean smiled. “How did you know?”

The angel chuckled, dropping the blade on the floor to caress his lover’s jaw. “I took a wild guess.”


End file.
